1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bag holding devices for refuse containers and, more specifically, to a bag holding device for refuse containers which will provide a weight-responisive depth adjusting platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous bag holding devices for refuse containers known in the prior art. While these bag holding devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a bag holding device for refuse containers that will suspend a platform to prevent the bag from falling to the bottom of the container when weight is put into the bag. It is further desirable to provide a bag holding device for refuse containers wherein the suspended platform is supported by elasticized cords that will stretch as the bag fills.